Barracuda
by DreamWvr73
Summary: The fate of the Phoenix Foundation is in the hands of an old friend of MacGyver's.


The metal elevator doors parted and MacGyver stepped through them whistling happily as he walked down the long carpeted hallway; a large grin on his face. He hadn't been to the Phoenix Foundation in a week, the time off was courtesy of the board for his rescue of Dr. Raven. 

The grinning man dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with the symbol of the Phoenix Foundation on the breast pocket. He greeted everyone he saw, wishing them a good morning. All who saw passed him raised their eyebrows in curiosity, the Assistant Director of Operations seemed way too happy for a Monday morning.

Finally he made it to Pete's office, wrapping his knuckles against the door. He heard permission to go in and turned the knob, stepping inside.

The Director of Operations wore a dark grey suit with a matching silk tie of a lighter shade; he sat behind his desk doing paperwork. The opening door got his attention and a smile bloomed on his face when he saw his best friend.

"MacGyver!" He stood up and walked around his desk to meet his friend, giving him a hug. "I'm so glad you made it back." He patted his friend on the back once before letting him go.

"Thanks Pete, me too." Mac was still grinning as he dropped down on the nearby chair with a sigh; his feet propped on the edge of his friend's desk.  He leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. 

The blond man fancied himself the king of the world, and at that moment he truly felt like it. 

Pete returned to his seat, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help but notice his friend's wide smile. "Have a nice week off?"

"Yes I did." Mac's face grew a little serious as he set his chair back down on all fours. "But I should be kicking your butt right now!" He shook his finger at the stout man.

"Me? What did I do?" Pete touched his hand to his chest and tried to look innocent but he knew his friend wasn't about to buy it.

MacGyver gave his friend a sideways glance. "You had your first eye surgery while I was gone." 

Pete sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't want to put any more on your plate Mac, your plate for that mission was already full enough."

"I know, I know Gillian said the same thing." He resumed his reclining position, stretching his arms over his head as he tilted his chair back.  "But I'm going with you to the hospital next week so don't even _try to conveniently forget to tell me."_

The Director of Operations tried to get back to his paperwork, but MacGyver's Cheshire cat grin was distracting. He finally put his pen down in defeat. "You want to tell me why you're grinning like that or do I have to take a guess?"

Mac shrugged, his grin only getting bigger as he once again set the chair back down and stood up. "Well I suppose I _could tell you." He walked over by the window, crossing his arms over his chest._

"Tell me what?" Pete turned his chair in his friend's direction. He grew impatient, waiting for his friend to come clean.

The blond man crossed his ankles, wigging his eyebrows at his friend. "I'm going to be a father Pete, Gillian's pregnant."

Pete's mouth formed a perfect circle and his eyes widened. "She is?" He swallowed hard, a small smile forming on his lips. "Really?" His tone was one of amazement and disbelief.

Mac nodded, a heavy sigh escaping him. "Really, she found out while I was gone." He started to laugh. "Can you believe it?"

The stout man stood up and faced his friend. He reached out and touched MacGyver on his shoulders. "Mac I think it's wonderful." Pete's eyes were bright; there was a paternal fondness in them and the tone of his voice.  He pulled his best friend into his arms and hugged him. 

"Congratulations." 

Pete closed his eyes, a memory flashed in his mind of when Connie told him about Michael and for a split second he was envious but it quickly faded into happiness.

MacGyver pulled back from the hug, laughing. "Thanks."

"So how far along is she?" Pete cleared his throat as he sat back down in his chair. He chuckled a little, still shocked over his friend's announcement.

"Four weeks." Mac returned to the chair. "Actually Pete there's something else I have to tell you."

The stout man turned his chair to face his friend. "I think I know what you want to tell me, but before you do let me tell _you something."_

"All right, I'm listening."

"I know you want to leave the Operative Program."

Mac's eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?"

Pete folded his hands in front of him. "MacGyver we've been friends for a very long time, I think I can read you pretty good." The look on his face was serious. "You now have _two_ reasons to stay close to home, but I don't want you to leave the Operative Program."

This made the blond man curious, he creased his brow. "You don't?"

"No. I want you to stay in the program as an instructor." Pete saw the hesitation in MacGyver's face and he got up, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Look Mac, let me level with you. You're the best Operative we've ever had or ever _will_ have and we could really use your help to get new Operatives ready for the field." Pete touched his hand to his chest. "Please Mac, do it as a favor to me." He raised his hand as if he was being sworn in. "You won't go on any more assignments, you have my word but I still need you in the program."

MacGyver thought about it for a moment, tilting his head to one side. He could never refuse a friend and here Pete was asking for his help. "All right, I'll stay in the program."

Pete sighed in relief, a smile coming to his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He stood up. "All right, I've got a week's worth of paper work to do, call me if you need me." 

The Director of Operations nodded as he picked up his pen. "You got it, see you later."

Mac gave his boss a salute as he closed the door behind him.

Gillian sat behind her desk, typing on her computer. The door opened and she turned to see her husband come into her office.

"So, how did Pete take it?" The young woman had come to work in a lilac turtleneck and black cotton pants; her hair was in a French braid that hung down her back.

MacGyver laid down on her couch, tucking his arms under his head. "Fine, I'm not leaving the program."

Gillian pushed out her chair and walked around her desk. She went over to the couch and stood over her husband. "You're not?" She was a bit surprised by her husband's change of heart.

He sat up and took a hold of her wrist, tugging her onto his lap. "Now before you say anything, let me explain."

"I'm not saying a word." Gillian wrapped her arms around MacGyver's neck; she focused her attention completely on her husband.

Mac shifted his wife closer to him; his hand was rubbing her legs. "I told Pete about the baby, but he knew about me wanting to leave the OP before I even got a chance to tell him."

His wife nodded. "Of course he knew, Pete's a smart guy."

"Yeah he is. He said that I could really help new Operatives get ready for fieldwork if I stay on as an instructor."

"If that's what you want to do its fine with me just as long as you don't go on missions anymore." 

"No, he promised I wouldn't go anywhere." Mac swallowed hard, licking his lips. He put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Gillian…I think it might be a good idea if you left the Operative Program."

Gillian nodded, she had seen this conversation coming and the thought of leaving had come to mind. "Maybe Pete will let me be your assistant." 

MacGyver's hand slid down her stomach. "It's not that I don't have any faith in your abilities, its just that…"

His wife sighed, patting his hand. "I know and you're right. I don't want to risk hurting myself or anyone else."

"Right." A small grin formed on Mac's face. "I know you don't want to."

Gillian shook her head. "No, it's actually pretty easy to leave."

Her husband creased his brow. "And why's that?"

The young woman grinned. "Without my partner, it just wouldn't be fun anymore." She cupped his chin in her hand and brushed her lips against his.

Gillian rolled over; opening her eyes to see the other half of the bed was empty. The bright blue display on her husband's digital clock read 1 05. She sighed, stretching as she sat up, turned on her reading lamp and peeled back the covers.  She was about to get up when the bedroom door opened. 

MacGyver came into the room dressed in his blue checkered pajama bottoms.  He saw that his wife was awake and he grinned sheepishly. He had been hoping to sneak into bed without disturbing her. 

"Hi."

His wife looked at him curiously. "Hi, what were you doing?"

Mac walked around the side of the bed and crawled into it. "Finishing up the last of the budget reports from each department." He groaned as he collapsed face into his pillow. "I think I have brain damage from all those numbers."

Gillian scooted closer to him and rubbed his bare back. "Poor thing, you've been working so hard these past few days, and you're not the only one.  I noticed Pete too has been running around like a headless chicken. Want to tell me what's going on?"

MacGyver rolled onto his side, gazing at the young woman in the teal green, sleeveless nightgown. He sighed heavily. "Oh some corporate number cruncher from our collective investors is coming to check over our budget."

Gillian creased her brow. "Some bean counter is coming to go over things? Why? Is there a problem?"

"Not that I know of. Pete and I were told that some representative was coming at the end of the week to make sure the money we get isn't going to waste or used frivolously."

"Oh brother, so a parent is coming to make sure we use our allowance wisely?"

Mac moved towards his wife, his head dropping in her lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. "Yeah pretty much, it even has Pete sweating bullets." 

Gillian glanced down at her husband. She touched his head and stroked his blond hair gently. "What about you? Are you nervous too?"

"No, not really." He closed his eyes, a deep sigh escaping him. "Oh that feels really nice Gill."

"Does it?" Gillian smiled, her fingers combing through the thick strands. 

"Yeah, it's relaxing me."  Mac yawned widely. "I think I might fall asleep."

"Then maybe you should get up."

"But I don't want to." His voice had a slight hint of a whine to it. 

Gillian sighed, scooting down until she was lying flat on her back. "There, happy now?"

"Yes very." Mac smiled as he moved up to her lower stomach, his head leaning against her.

"What are you doing?" Gillian looked down at her husband. 

"Listening." 

His wife played with his hair, realizing what he was doing. It brought a small smile to her face. "Umm Sweetie I think the baby is way too teeny to make any noises." 

MacGyver rolled to look at her, his eyes shining. "Yeah I know, but I was just checking," 

Gillian laughed as her fingers roamed from his hair to his face, sliding over his cheek. "Before you know it, the baby will be moving around and you'll not only be able to hear it but feel it too."

"I can't wait for that." He turned his face towards her stomach, giving it a little kiss as he moved back over to his side of the bed. Mac laid down with a sigh as he pulled the blankets up to his waist and tucked his arms under his head.

Gillian curled up beside him, leaning her head on his chest. "Don't worry about the bean counter, the foundation doesn't waste money. We're going to do fine, okay?"

Mac put his arm across her shoulders and kissed her head. "Okay."

_"Gillian I can't get this tie!"_

Gillian flung back the shower curtain, creasing her brow as she heard her husband's shout. The young woman sighed, turning off the spray and reaching for a blue towel.

_"Gillian?"_

She patted her face and wrapped the towel around her waist as she stepped over the rim of the tub. "I hear you Mac! I just got out of the shower hold your horses!" 

Gillian picked up another towel and bent over, tying a turban around her head. She flung her hair back as she stood up, her bare feet slapping against the tile as she left the bathroom.

The sight before Gillian made her widen her eyes. Standing in front of his dresser was MacGyver, decked out in a pair of dark navy blue pants. The material, a combination of silk and cotton, accentuated his legs and butt in a most tantalizing way that made the young woman gawking at him blush a shade of deep red.  

Mac's upper half was just as impressive, covered by a white Oxford shirt. The cotton shirt hugged the contours and planes of his upper body and the definitions of his chest, back and stomach. His wife had to fight the incredible urge that filled her to run her hands all over him.

Gillian swallowed hard, her face feeling as if it was on fire as she walked up to him. A large smile bloomed as she watched him struggle with the blue paisley tie.

"I can't _get_ this!" He stated flatly dropping his hands to his sides in obvious exasperation as he turned to look at his wife. Mac saw the expression on her face and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Gillian brought her hands up to his neck and untied the mess he had created. "Oh….nothing. I just have the urge to throw you down on that bed and attack you, that's all." With a careful hand she tied a Windsor knot in his tie and slid it up to his neck, smoothing down his collar. 

"There!" She picked up his blazer from the bed and held it up the shoulders. "Here, to complete the package."

Mac sighed, hating the way he looked in this navy blue monkey suit. He slid his arms into the jacket and let his wife adjust it for him. 

Gillian smoothed her hands down the top of his shoulders and his back, brushing away a few stray pieces of fuzz. She walked around her husband and stood in front of him. 

The Cheshire cat grin returned on her lips as her eyes traced over him. 

"My _God_ you look amazing."  She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him cheek. 

"Thanks but I don't feel amazing, I feel like a geek." MacGyver stepped to the side and once more gazed at himself in the mirror. He wrinkled his nose as he touched his neck and moved his tie from side to side.

"Leave your tie alone." Gillian pulled his hands down and straightened the tie.

Mac bent his head back. "It feels like I'm being strangled."  

Gillian pulled the towel from her head and began drying off. "You're not being strangled. Pete said you had to look your best so you'll just have to deal with it."

"I _always_ look my best." He shook his head as he looked away from the mirror. "God I hate wearing these things, I don't know how Pete can stand them."

His wife opened her closet door and walked into it. "He's used to them, although I think that maybe Pete was _born in a suit and tie."_

Mac laughed hard, touching his neck. "Don't make me laugh I'll explode out of this thing."

Gillian came back out of the closet carrying a hanger that had a black business ensemble on it and a white silk shirt. "Now _that would make an interesting impression on the investor representative." She laid the outfit carefully on the bed and closed her closet door. "The Assistant Director of Operations raining down like confetti in Pete's office."_

MacGyver shrugged his shoulders. "At least I'd get out of this suit."

Pete's eyes looked like two white saucers when he spotted his best friend come into his office.

"Wow Mac you look _great_!"

"Yeah yeah so I keep hearing." Mac stopped in mid stride and pointed at his friend. "And if I hear one more wolf whistle, howl, or kissy face I_ swear _I'm ditching this navy blue straight jacket and breaking out the Levis! I don't care who gets offended at me in my jeans!"

The stout man in the dark brown suit and beige tie couldn't help but laugh. "Hey you in fancy duds happens about as often as an eclipse. I'm surprised no one broke out a camera and took your picture."

MacGyver narrowed his eyes at his friend. "That's not funny Pete and don't let my wife hear you say that or she just might."

Pete opened the right side drawer of his desk and took something out of it. "So where is Gillian?"

"In her office." Mac stuck his hands in his pockets and looked over his shoulder at the door. "I thought she might be in here with us but I guess not."

"I'm sure she'll be along."

"Any idea yet exactly who's coming?" Mac made his way over to the chair in front of Pete's desk and sat down in it. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"No, haven't got a clue who it could be." Pete shuffled the papers on his desk and started writing something when there was a knock on the door. He lifted his eyes to look at it. "That's probably Gillian now."

Mac shifted sideways in his chair. "Yeah probably."

"Come in."

The dark wooden door opened and a dark haired woman sauntered in. She had on a charcoal grey business suit, cream colored silk shirt, matching Stiletto heels and a black clutch bag.

The two men saw her and they both stood up, stunned expressions on their faces when they saw who it was.

Nikki Carpenter smiled at them, pleased at their astonishment. Their reactions momentarily dulled the throbbing ache in her head.

"Good Morning Gentlemen."

Pete tried to act casual as he came from around his desk and extended his hand. "Nikki…how have you been?"

She took it graciously, shaking it. "I've been good Pete, how about you?"

"Fine, thanks." He turned and looked at Mac.

MacGyver swallowed hard as he gazed at his friend. She still looked pretty much the same, her hair still dark and cropped close to her head and her brown eyes were just as piercing as ever.  "Nikki…" 

Nikki stretched out her hand and Mac shook it. "Long time no see MacGyver." Her gaze looked him over. "I heard your Assistant Director of Operations now, Congratulations. It's about time you conformed and became a professional."

He didn't know how to respond to that, Mac simply smiled. "Thanks." He shifted his gaze to look at his friend.

"Please sit down Nikki so we can get down to business." Pete motioned to the other seat and Nikki sat down in it, crossing her legs.

"Thank you." She studied both men carefully. "I'll make this brief Gentlemen. I'm here to go over the budgets for each department. The investors I represent asked me to be thorough. They want to make sure their money is being put to good use."

Pete nodded, folding his hands on top of his desk. "We understand that and we've already taken the liberty of having the budget reports ready for you to look over." 

Mac snapped his fingers as he stood back up. "I left the reports in my office, excuse me."

"Office? You have an office?" Nikki called over her shoulder at the departing man.

The Assistant Director of Operation stopped in mid stride and turned around. "Yeah, it came with the job."

"Boy you really _have_ changed. I thought chaining _you_ to a desk would be a death sentence."

Mac was about to open his mouth when the office door suddenly opened.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late I just had to…" Gillian stopped dead in her tracks, her dark eyes widening. She had a stack of manila folders in her hand. "Oh! Excuse me; I'm so sorry for interrupting."

Her husband was grateful to see her and put his hands on her shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. "No it's okay Gill. I was just going to get these reports from my office."

Gillian could sense the tension in her husband and she creased her brow. "Yeah I noticed you forgot them." She glanced at Pete, he too was tense.

Mac took her by the arm and escorted her to Pete's desk. "Gill, I'd like you to meet someone."

Nikki saw the red haired woman in the black suit; she rose to her feet waiting to be introduced. "And who might this be?" The question was innocent enough but the slight lilt in her voice told another story.

"Nikki Carpenter, I'd like you to meet Gillian, my wife." 

Gillian shifted her folders and held out her right hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Carpenter."

Nikki shook her hand, a smile crawling across her face. "You're MacGyver's wife?" She burst out laughing, her hand touched her mouth; noticing for the first time the gold band on MacGyver's left hand. 

"Is there something _amusing_ about that Miss Carpenter?" Gillian raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what to make of this woman but so far, not impressed.

Nikki cleared her throat, taking her hand from her mouth. "I'm very sorry Gillian; I'm just completely blown away!" 

Mac was standing between the two women and Nikki looked at him. 

"You see it's been a few years since I've seen this guy and the last time I did he was an overgrown Boy Scout that had unorthodox methods and wore jeans to work. And now here he is in a suit and tie with a desk job and a wife!"

Gillian nodded her head. "Oh! Well yeah I can certainly see why _that's_ amusing." She turned her head to glance at her husband briefly. "I hate to break it to you Miss Carpenter but just because someone dresses up and changes job _doesn't mean they're still not a Boy Scout." The stack of manila folders was handed to Mac. "I happen to __like Boy Scouts." Her eyes fixed once more on Nikki, a slightly chilly look in them. "Now if you all will excuse me, I better prepare the Archaeology Department for inspection."   _

Nikki's smile disappeared and a slight scowl appeared on her face as she watched the young woman turn and walk away.

MacGyver also watched his wife leave and he couldn't help but grin. _God I love that woman…_ He thought to himself.  

The Head of the Archaeology Department sat at her desk studying her monitor. A knock rang out and her office door opened, two men walked into and closed the door behind them.

Gillian shifted in her seat as she gazed at Pete and Mac. The looks on their faces spoke volumes but she tried to act casual at their sudden appearance as she folded her hands in her lap. 

"Hi guys something on your mind?"

Pete cleared his throat as he stepped forward. "Actually Gillian there is." He glanced over his shoulder briefly at Mac. "Uhh we were wondering if maybe _we_ could be the ones to deal with Nikki concerning the Archaeology Department."

"I see." Gillian leaned back in her chair. "Don't you think it would look pretty strange that the Head of the Archaeology Department isn't going to be there with her?"

MacGyver licked his lips and wiped his hand over his mouth as he glanced at Pete. "Gill we just think it'd be _best if we handle things with Nikki."_

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

The two men exchanged looks. "Well, we just think it'd be a good idea."

Pete nodded. "Right, seeing how you both got along so well."

It had finally been said and Gillian uncrossed her legs and stood up. "I'm sorry but this is my department and I'm not going to let the two of you take my place."

Mac sighed, running his hand over his forehead. "Gillian please we have a very delicate situation here and the _last thing we need is for Nikki to go back to our investors and give them a bad report."_

"A bad report? Well what if we gave the investors one of our own?" Gillian walked around the desk and stood in front of her husband. "The things she said about you were rude and insulting and it took every ounce of restraint I've _got_ to control my temper."

Pete stood beside her. "See that's exactly _why we want to handle things with Nikki." He glanced at his best friend. "We've known her for a long time and we're used to how she is, you're not."_

Gillian turned towards him. "So you two are used to her big mouth and narrow mind?"

MacGyver moved his head a little from side to side. "Well… yeah we are."

His wife shook her head. "I'm the Head of this department and I'm going to be there when she goes over things. I've worked too damn hard to get where I am to let some snide woman intimidate me."

Pete groaned, his hands covering his face briefly. "Gillian look, our necks are on the chopping block here and one bad word from her and we'll lose our investors."

Gillian turned around. "Pete I _know that and even though she isn't the nicest person I ever met I'm going to handle her coolly and professionally for the sake of the foundation." She faced her husband once more touching his face with both of her hands, her expression softening. "Mac, you're my husband and I love you. I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to let that woman bad mouth you." Her fingers stroked his cheeks. "Do you understand that?"_

A smile came to Mac's mouth as he took his wife's hands from his cheeks and kissed them. "I know that and I appreciate it but as a favor to me _please_ don't start anything with her okay?"

Gillian nodded her head. "All right."

Pete checked his watch. "She's in Accounting right now, we're going to meet her there and we should be back here in about an hour."

"All right, I'll be here." 

Mac touched his wife on the chin and raised it, kissing her lips. "Thanks for liking Boy Scouts." He gave her another small kiss and kissed his fingertips, touching them to her stomach. "We'll see you soon."

Gillian couldn't help but smile. "Bye, you two have fun."

Pete scoffed as he opened the door. "Oh yeah _loads_." 

She sat back down behind her desk as the two men left.

The door to MacGyver's office opened and Gillian stuck her head in and took a look around. Her husband's office was always a fun one to go into, the décor and the general feel of it was MacGyver through and through. The light scents of his after shave and shampoo hung in the air and the aroma made the young woman smile. 

She walked around his desk and crouched down, opening the mini fridge that was under it.

"Damn." Gillian uttered with a sigh as she stood back up. The normally well stocked mini fridge was empty due to MacGyver's recent bout of long hours and overwork in preparation for Nikki's arrival.

"Well there's always the lunch room machines." She said to herself as she closed her husband's office door behind her and locked it.

Gillian headed down the hall towards the elevator when it suddenly dinged, the shiny metal doors parted and Pete, MacGyver and Nikki stepped out of the box. She saw them and stopped. 

"Done already? I was just going down to the lunchroom on a juice run."

Mac stood between Nikki and Pete; he stepped forward as he took his wife's hands and gave them a squeeze. "I'll get some for you, what do you want?" He seemed very eager to do so and Gillian suspected it had something to do with being cooped up with Nikki for so long. She couldn't blame him one bit for wanting some time to himself. 

"Apple and cranberry if the machines have them."

He nodded and kissed his wife's cheek. "All right, I'll be right back."  He glanced at Pete and Nikki. "If you both will excuse me for a moment." Mac turned around and stepped back in the elevator, pressing the button for the lower level. He raised his hand to his wife as the doors closed.

Gillian gave him a smile before focusing her attention on Pete and Nikki. "I trust the tour of Accounting and Archaeology went well?"

Nikki scowled, her eyes slightly narrow. "Everything went fine; can we go to your office and discuss your budgets?"

"Of course, it's just over here." The door to Gillian's office was but a few feet from the elevator and she reached into the pocket of her black skirt and pulled out her keys. 

"Please, come in."

Nikki walked into the office, her head moved from side to side as she scoped the place out. The shelves filled with dig memorabilia and books caught the dark haired woman's attention as she sauntered over to them. One shelf on the far end contained framed photographs and Nikki picked up a thick silver filigree frame that held a photo of MacGyver. He was dressed in light blue jeans and a black tank top, sitting on the hood of a black Corvette; he had a wide grin on his face. The sun was shining brightly, it made his blond hair looked even lighter and his eyes shone like a pair of dark shimmering pools.

Nikki studied the picture closely, her friend looked very happy.

Gillian watched her from her desk; she opened a drawer and took out a manila folder. "I have the budget reports here; they start with my predecessor's and end with this quarter." She closed the drawer. "I thought you might like to go back that far."

"Yes, that'd be fine." Nikki replaced the photo, glancing over the others with mild interest. The rest of the photographs were of Gillian and MacGyver, both of them with big smiles and seemingly happy expressions. She reached into pocket and took out a small orange bottle of pills, popping two of them in her mouth. She went over to the desk and plucked the report from the top of it, standing over Gillian like a Pinkerton guard as she opened the folder. 

"Why don't you have a seat Miss Carpenter?"

"That'd be fine. I'll take the chair though; I wouldn't want to interfere with your shrine over there."

Gillian leaned back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap. "My shrine?"

Pete had wandered over to the book shelf, taking a book from it. He heard what Nikki said and shot Gillian a warning gaze as he took a seat on the white couch.

Gillian met his eyes and nodded, turning away from Nikki as she took the chair in front of the desk. "You should find everything in order."

"We'll see." Nikki looked over the top of the folder at Gillian, her dark eyes sharp and mean as they returned to the typed reports.

The door opened and Mac came in carrying two glass bottles of juice. He stopped in mid step and looked at his wife, her tension clear and thick like a fog around her. His eyebrows went up as he saw her sitting at her desk.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's just _fine_." Nikki lifted her head to acknowledge his question before her nose resumed its place in the pile of reports.

"Just peachy." Gillian held out her hands for the juice and took the bottles from her husband.

"Yeah I can tell." MacGyver sat on the edge of the desk, sitting between the two women he was hoping to act as a buffer.  

Gillian opened her apple juice and had a small sip, passing it to her husband. "Here Mac, wet your whistle."

"Thanks." He had a long sip of the juice before passing it to his wife.

Nikki went through a couple of the reports and closed the folder roughly. "This is getting me nowhere!"

Pete looked up from his book. "Is there a problem Nikki?" 

The dark haired woman turned around in her chair to look at Pete. "I can't concentrate with everyone sitting in here staring at me."

"So take the reports home with you and look at them _there." _

Nikki whipped around, glaring at MacGyver. "You just want to get rid of me." She stood up and faced him, her eyes becoming like two thick marker lines that had been drawn into her face. "It won't be so _easy to get rid of me this time MacGyver, that I can promise you." Her gaze shifted to Gillian. "I'll return your reports in the morning." She stormed out of the room, slamming the office door so hard the windows rattled._

Gillian sighed as she leaned back against her husband's chest, the warm water all around them sloshing. "What did Nikki mean when she said that she wouldn't be so easy to get rid of this time?"

The couple sat in their big guest bathtub, enjoying a nice soak together. The water had been laced with rose petals and chamomile to try and ease some of the tension and stress that Nikki had inspired. 

MacGyver took a baby blue washcloth from the rim of the tub along with a bar of soap and began making a thick creamy lather. He sighed as he set the bar of soap down. 

"Nikki used to work for the foundation a few years back. She had a six month contract." He put his hand in the center of Gillian's back and gently pushed her forward as he began washing it.

Gillian closed her eyes; her husband's gentle touch down her spine was soothing. "And after the six months she wasn't renewed?"

"Nope." Mac washed all the way down to the base of her spine and touched her shoulders, easing her back against him; the lather sliding down his chest. "The board decided to send her to one of our associates."

"And she blamed you for the decision?" Gillian sighed as the washcloth glided across her neck.

"Yeah, she thought that I could somehow sway the board's decision." He moved the cloth down her chest and stomach.

Gillian sat up and took the washcloth from her husband's hand. She picked up the bar of soap and renewed the lather. "It wasn't up to you whether or not she stayed." She turned around and gave MacGyver a smile. "I do believe it's your turn."

He shook his head and plucked the washcloth from her hands. "Not until _after_ I wash your hair." 

A smile bloomed on his wife's lips. "You're going to wash my hair?"

"Sure, you get the complete Mon-sewer MacGyver treatment." 

Gillian pressed her lips together and touched her hand to her mouth. "Mon-sewer? Don't you mean Monsieur?" 

The blond man shrugged his shoulders. "Well _whatever, language never has been my strong suit."_

"Apparently so." She tried hard not to laugh but then suddenly burst into loud giggles that echoed in the bathroom.

Mac moved back a little and took a deep breath, sinking into the water. He popped back up like toast sending a heavy ripple through the water as he wiped his face.

His wife smiled as she closed the distance between them. "Ooo I love it when you're all wet and shining." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He felt stiff and tense in her arms and Gillian pulled back to look at him. "Mac the whole _point of tub time tonight was to help us relax."_

MacGyver scoffed, leaning back against the side of the tub. "Yeah _right_ with Nicole 'Barracuda' Carpenter grinding her spike heels into my--"

Gillian winced as she put her fingers on his lips. "Let's _not go there okay? I happen to be fond of that particular part of your anatomy Darling."_

He closed his eyes, his hand reaching behind him to rub at his neck. "You may have to arm wrestle it back from Nikki if things keep going like this with her."

His wife shook her head. "She's not going to find anything Mac." She hugged him again, her fingers massaging his neck. "Hey I've got a great idea."

Mac leaned his forehead against his wife's shoulder. "What idea?"

"Why don't we finish up in here and I'll give you a rub down."

A smile slowly spread across his lips. "A rub down? As in I'll lay on my stomach completely naked and you'll rub the stiffness out of me?" He realized what he said and started laughing, his face flushing. "Or into me…for that matter."

Now Gillian was the one grinning. "Business before pleasure Sweetie, I'll loosen up parts of you and stiffen others." 

This only made her husband break into roaring laughter, his shoulders shaking.

Mac let go of his wife and wiped his eyes. It felt great to laugh like that and he gave his wife a loving gaze as he stroked her cheek. "You've already made me feel a lot better Gill but I'll still take the massage."

She took his hand from her face and kissed it.  "It'll be a pleasure."

The king size bed had been covered with a pair of white bath sheets and MacGyver was lying on top of them, his arms folded under his chin. He had his eyes closed, a white towel lying across his waist. He sighed, turning his head sideways as he waited for his wife to appear.

Gillian came into the bedroom, a small plastic bottle in her hands as she took in the sight before her with a smile. She dressed in a white raggedy tank top and short grey shorts, not wanting the massage oil to mess up any of her good nightgowns. 

"I spy…I spy a pair of long muscular legs and a pair of cute feet."

Mac turned to look over his shoulder, his brow creasing. "Cute feet?" 

"Yeah." She climbed up on the bed and tickled the bottom of his feet. "And adorable little toes."

The blond man squirmed. "Hey hey! No tickling of my cute feet."

Gillian laughed as she sat down on her husband's behind. "Then I'll just tickle something else." She walked her fingers up the back of Mac's thigh.

MacGyver arched his back nearly dumping his wife off of him and the bed. "Will you stop that?"

"Okay okay, no more tickling."

"Thank you." He wiggled a little crossing his ankles as he found a comfortable position and lowered his chin to rest on his arms.  
A wicked grin came to her face as she opened the bottle and stared down at the lovely well muscled back of her husband. "If I'm not allowed to tickle, how about a few gropes?"

"Now _gropes_ I don't mind."

"Oh good, but unfortunately I'm sitting on one of the best parts of you _to_ grope."

Mac opened his eyes and peered over his shoulder. "Aww what a shame."

Gillian leaned forward, her hand slipping under the towel and her husband's body. 

MacGyver gasped his eyes widening. "Whoa! Okay that's _definitely not a tickle!"_

A smile came to his wife's face. "I said I was sitting on one of the best parts to grope... I didn't say it was the _only part I could grope." She brought her hand out from beneath the towel and poured some of the oil onto the center of her husband's back, forming a small puddle._

"That feels really weird." He wiggled a little as the oil slid down his spine.

"I know and I'm sorry if it's cold but it'll start warming up." Gillian closed the bottle and set it aside. "Okay let's get down to business here." Her hands rubbed the oil into his skin and glided up his spine to his neck. She carefully brushed her husband's hair aside; it had grown out again and touched his shoulders.  This delighted Gillian, her husband was even more handsome with his hair long.  She touched the nape of his neck, fingers sinking into the soft skin; it was still slightly cool from the bath.

The blond man sighed, dropping his head. "Oh God that feels great Gill." A whiff of something caught his nose and he lifted his head sniffing the air. "Uhhh why do I smell strawberries?"

"Because I'm using strawberry massage oil." Her thumbs pressing into the knots she could feel as she worked down to the area where his neck and shoulders met.

Mac groaned, but it had nothing to do with the rubdown. "Oh terrific! I'm going to be walking around tomorrow with Nikki and Pete smelling like your Strawberry Shortcake doll."

Gillian laughed as her fingers gripped his shoulders, squeezing them slightly. "And who am I? Blueberry Muffin? Apple Dumpling?"  The young woman had been collecting dolls ever since she was a little girl and Strawberry Shortcake and her dessert named friends were a part of that collection. The dolls were in air tight storage containers in the garage and she had showed all of them to MacGyver. 

Her husband yawned, his eyelids growing heavy. The massage was relaxing him and making him sleepy. "You're Raspberry Tart."

"Because I'm sweet?" Her hands made small circles over his shoulder blades, feeling the strong wide bones beneath his skin. 

"Because you're sweet and tangy." Mac turned his head to the side. "Nikki would be Sour Grapes."

His wife stopped in mid stroke and started laughing. "I _thought I recognized that scowl and hairstyle."_

Mac sighed, his friend's new attitude weighing heavily on his mind. "Nikki and I never saw eye to eye on things but she isn't normally so hostile to me. She must really blame me for losing her job with the foundation."

Gillian scooted back a little, sliding halfway down his thighs; she ground the heels of her hands into the ridges along his spinal cord. "But when you told me about Nikki you said she was always giving you a hard time about pretty much anything including your lack of professionalism."

"Yeah a hard time means some light slamming, what she's been doing lately is going right for my throat."

"Well I wish she'd stop it, what happened in the past should have no bearing on her current job." She looked down at the smooth flesh of her husband's perfectly sculpted back and sighed. She leaned down and planted a kiss, resting her cheek on the warm flesh.  "I don't care what she blames you for; she's got no right to treat you like this."

MacGyver couldn't help but smile at Gillian's loving attention. Reaching behind his head he touched hers, stroking her hair. "I know but she'll be gone by the end of the week."

"I'll be counting down the days."

Gillian closed her eyes briefly, praying she had the strength to make it through Friday.

MacGyver slumped heavily in his chair, his hand across his eyes as if he were shielding them from the bright fluorescent light overhead. He had his head tilted to one side, his dark tie loosened and the top buttons of his blue dress shirt were undone; the collar spread wide revealing the hollow of his neck.  

He sighed, moving his hand away from his face and dropping it in his lap. 

It had been a rough week with Hurricane Nikki blowing through every department of the foundation trying to find any evidence of frivolous money spending.  So far the hyperactive bean counter had found nothing and this was a big relief to everyone, especially Pete but it wasn't over yet. 

There were still two more accounts to go over…The Director of Operations and the Assistant Director of Operations.  They were all that remained and both he and Pete were sweating bullets. Not that either man had anything to hide, it was simply because Nikki seemed to take great joy in receiving the computer printouts and something about her smile sent a shiver down Mac's spine.  She truly _did_ look like a barracuda, her sharp teeth ready to sink into someone and rip them apart. MacGyver was pretty sure it was going to be him.

He shook his head as he touched his neck, pulling his tie from around it and tossing it onto his desk. The day wasn't over yet but he didn't care.

A knock on the door startled him and he turned his chair to the left towards it. "Who is it?"

_"I'll give you one guess."_

Mac breathed an audible sigh of relief at the sound of his wife on the other side of the door. "Come in Gill."

The door opened and his wife strolled in looking sweet in her lavender sleeveless dress with tiny purple flowers scattered all over it and matching sandals. She saw the look in her husband's face and frowned. 

"For it being a couple of hours to quitting time you sure don't look happy." Gillian sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her legs.

MacGyver covered his face, his hands sliding down his cheeks. "How can I be when Barracuda is going through my accounts with a fine tooth comb?" 

Gillian climbed down from the desk and into her husband's lap, snuggling against his chest. She touched the exposed portion of her husband's neck with her fingers, tickling the skin. "Let's face it Mac, you're so honest it's almost a flaw. You're expense account has cobwebs and the card they gave you still has the activation sticker on it." She bumped her nose against his. "So quit worrying, okay?"

Her husband nodded his lips brushing hers in a kiss. "When we get out of here how about I take you to dinner?"

"I'm afraid dinner is out of the question." 

The couple turned towards the open door, seeing Nikki standing there. She had on a red business suit and a grey silk shirt; there were two folders in her hand and a satisfactory grin on her lips.

"Thanks for knocking." Mac scowled as she walked into the room slowly, her eyes roaming over the couple.

"I apologize for intruding but this is important." She stood in front of Mac's desk and he turned his chair to face her.

Mac nodded, keeping his arms around his wife. He didn't care whether Nikki approved or not. "I'm sure it is, want to fill me in on why you claim my wife and I can't go out to dinner?" 

"Certainly, but I was hoping we could discuss it in private." Nikki's eyes shot daggers at Gillian. "If you'll excuse us."

Gillian reluctantly started to climb off her husband's lap, giving Nikki a slight scowl. Her husband suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and kept her still. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Uhh…Mac?"

MacGyver's gaze focused right on Nikki's face; his eyes had the appearance of boiling whiskey and they were slightly narrowed. 

"You're not going anywhere." A flush was beginning to tint his cheeks, showing Gillian that her husband's hardly seen temper was beginning to make itself known. Mac's lips were pressed together so hard they almost disappeared. "You've got something to say go ahead and say it in front of Gillian. She's my wife and we've got no secrets from each other."

Nikki frowned; she raised her arms and crossed them over her chest. "What I've got to say pertains to foundation business."

"And she isn't _part_ of the foundation?" Mac shook his head at her. "Either talk or get out, the choice is yours."

Gillian turned her head away, trying hard not to react to her husband's steady rant. It wasn't easy though MacGyver felt like a lava pit, his body radiating heat like an oven. She cleared her throat and touched the back of his head. 

"Easy Mac…be cool…count to ten." She whispered softly in his ear as she stroked his hair in a calming gesture. 

Mac heard the tiny voice of reason that belonged to his wife. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm the fire burning through his veins. "I'm waiting Nikki." The hostility in his voice calmed down a little.

"Are you through?" Nikki raised her head slightly, a superior smug look on her face.

"For the time being." The blond man sighed, his hand touching Gillian on the knee and rubbed it lightly. 

"As I started to say, what I have to discuss with you is important." She opened the folder and took out a paper and glanced at it. "According to this, there is 12, 335 dollars and 15 cents unaccounted for in your expense account." She held the paper out to him. "Unless you have receipts to prove where that money went I have no choice but to assume you took it."

MacGyver's face turned milky white as his eyes widened. "What?" He sat up partially and took the paper from her hands, studying it. 

"Can I see that?" Gillian was the angry one now, her husband gave her the paper and she began going over the figures listed. 

"The discrepancy is highlighted in orange." Nikki sat down in the chair directly across from the couple and crossed her legs.

Gillian found the orange area and checked the date, seeing there were a few days between amounts. "Nikki did it _ever occur to you that there might have been some kind of computer related error that _might_ explain this discrepancy?"_

The dark haired woman tilted her head to one side. "Of course I checked for error and the computer logs are clean."

She looked at the dates again and shook her head. "Something isn't adding up here."

Nikki scoffed, folding her hands in her laps. "How terribly _observant of you Gillian and here I thought I wasn't doing my job properly."_

Gillian's eyes came up from the paper. "And who said you are? You think my husband is a thief, I say that needs some serious reevaluation."

"It's all there in black and white and unless you can show me some receipts, I'll have no choice but to make my findings known to the investors." Nikki stood up and brushed her hand down her skirt. "I'll be back on Monday, you have 'til then to clear yourself." She headed for the door, her heels sounding muffled against the carpeting. Before leaving she glanced back at the couple. 

"Oh and have a nice weekend." She smiled sweetly at them as she closed the door.

Mac sighed heavily as he glanced at his wife. "Did you notice she wore the same color as the Devil to tell me this?"

Gillian tossed the paper on the desk and hugged her husband around the neck. "She _is_ the Devil; all she's missing is a pitchfork."

MacGyver closed his eyes as he held his wife. "I've got 48 hours to find where that money went Gill."

"I know Baby, I know but we'll find it." She pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks. "You didn't steal anything." Gillian pulled him into another hug, leaning her head on his shoulder.

A pair of dark eyes peeked from around the back of her neck; there was fatigue and most of all worry in their deep gaze.

Gillian sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. A large foot wide maroon binder sat in her lap, it was the print out of the backup log and she was going over it carefully. The printout was of the three days listed in her husband's expense account and she was trying to find where the missing twelve grand had gone.  The days involved were the last three of the year while the couple was still in Egypt.  She hefted the binder, set it beside her on the couch and stood up. 

The couple had gone home and straight to work, Gillian decided to take a break and change out of her work clothes. She headed down the hall towards the master bedroom.

_"I know Pete, there's more at stake here then just the twelve grand…"_

The young woman froze in her tracks as she turned towards the open door of the spare bedroom. She peeked into it and saw her husband's back and the computer was on. The wooden desk was at the foot of the bed, the mainframe log was displayed on the monitor. 

Mac was turned away from it sitting on the bed; he had changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top and was leaning over, resting his elbows on his knees.  The phone was pressed to his ear, while his other hand covered his forehead.

Gillian stepped into the room, pushing the door open all the way; the tone of her husband's voice unmistakable. He was worried about the money despite his cool and casual attitude. 

"I'm hooked into the mainframe and I'm going over the log right now; Gillian's got the backup printouts for both the second and third logs." He sighed heavily. "So far I haven't found anything, I'm hoping she will." His bare feet shifted a little on the carpet. "I know Pete, if you can find out anything about some kind of hiccup with the mainframe that happened around December 29th, 30th and 31st that'd be a big help. I'll keep you posted, bye." 

Mac hung up the phone and set it beside him on the bed. He stood up and turned around, only to come face to face with his wife. He swallowed hard, seeing her pensive expression.

"You don't have to protect me Mac, I'm a big girl."

"Yeah I know but you've got enough on your mind already." MacGyver reached down and laid his hand on her stomach, stroking it. "The last thing I want to do is upset you, it's not good for the baby."

Gillian put her hand over his. "I'm already upset and worried Mac and Nikki has given me a whole week's worth of aggravation." A small smile came to her face. "The baby's strong just like Daddy is." 

"Think so?" Mac continued to massage that area, his eyes shining.

"I know so."  She gave his hand a squeeze. "Why don't we eat some dinner and then we can start the search back up?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not so sure how big my appetite's going to be."

"Not even for a pizza?"

Mac's head came up. "A Super Veggie with extra sauce?" His voice rising in inflection, his dark eyes looked large and hopeful, almost childlike.

Gillian smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I think that can be arranged, just let me change into something more comfortable."

"Can I help?"

"Of course, zippers are so _tough I just can't handle one by myself." They left the spare bedroom and walked into theirs._

MacGyver leaned his head against his wife's. "Hey that's what I'm here for."

Gillian snickered, shaking her head. "Um actually Honey I keep you around for more than just zippers."

She walked around him and gave him a kiss. "But that'll have to wait until we find that error."

Mac frowned as he turned his wife around and began to unzip her dress. "Thanks a lot Nikki."

The lavender dress fluttered to the floor and Mac's hands slid around Gillian's waist to cover her chest. "The money can wait, I don't think I can." His warm breath rolled down Gillian's neck and she couldn't help but sigh at the sensation.

"What about the pizza?" She tilted her head back against his chest, closing her eyes.

"We'll satisfy one appetite first then feed the other." He kissed down her neck, his hands caressing her chest.

Gillian groaned, reaching behind her head to touch her husband's. "You talked me into it."

MacGyver's hands moved down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. "Besides, being nice and relaxed will help me think better and we'll find that error with no problems."

His wife's hands came around his back and began tugging down his shorts. "You're so right about that, it'll help with concentration."

"It'll help with a lot more than that."

Gillian turned around and kissed her husband, hugging him around the neck. "Then let's not waste another minute." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The open pizza box sat in the center of the bed, lying on top of the blue comforter beside Gillian. The pizza was half gone and the young woman plucked another slice from it. She had put on a white flowered tank top and a pair of blue shorts and was lying on her stomach, going through the big maroon binder. She had gone through the second log with no luck and was now going through the third backup.

"Can I have another slice please?" 

The young woman turned her binder face down and moved to her knees, she picked up another slice and climbed off the bed.  Her husband sat at the computer desk and she walked around him and handed him another slice. "Here you go."

Mac turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Thanks." He took the slice from her and took a bite out of it.

"Well any luck yet?" Gillian put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in, glancing at the screen.

"Nope, nothing yet." MacGyver sighed as he scrolled down another page. "I've only got one more page to go."

"Does it say if there was anything that might have happened? A virus or a glitch or something?"

"No not in this log, if anything like that happened it'd probably be in the backup." He moved the cursor down the page. "Pete's checking with some of the network administrators to see if they remember anything happening those days."

Gillian squinted at the monitor. "All those numbers, I'd be cross eyed by now."

Mac had another bite of his pizza and wiped his fingers on a napkin. "Who says I'm not?"

She planted a kiss on his cheek as she stood up. "Well keep at it; I'll get back to mine."

"Okay." 

Gillian started to turn when the phone on the nightstand began to ring. "I'll get it."

She walked around the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" A smile came to her lips. "Hi Pete, what did you find out?"

MacGyver spun around in his chair. "Here let me talk to him."  
Gillian put her hand up. "You talked to who? And what did he say?"  She nodded her head, listening to what Pete had to say. Her head stopped moving and a big smile spread across her lips. "Really? That's great!" She glanced at her husband seeing the question in his eyes. "Hang on Pete, let me tell him." Gillian covered the phone with her hand.

"Pete talked to Daniel Nunez the Network Administrator and he said that there was major mainframe meltdown that happened on the 30th of December. They didn't get it fixed until the 2nd, that's why the log in the mainframe jumped from the 30th to the 2nd and the money was suddenly gone."

Mac sighed in relief, leaning back in his chair. "Okay so that explains why the log jumps but not where the money went."

"No, but Nunez said that the backup log _should have that information." Gillian uncovered the phone and put it back to her ear. "All right Pete, I'm going through the backup. I should be able to find the answer." She nodded. "Thanks Pete, we'll be in touch. Bye." She hung up the phone and a big smile was on her face. "That's great news isn't it?"_

MacGyver got up and onto the bed, crawling across it before lying face down. "Yeah it is, but we still don't know where the money went."

"I'll find it." Gillian joined her husband on the bed, stretching out beside him. She picked up her notebook and turned it over, getting back to the log. 

Her husband rolled over and laid his head in the small of her back. "Okay you look, I'll sleep."

The young woman shook her head as she picked up her pink highlighter and flipped to the next page.

Gillian lifted yet another page and rubbed her eyes as she scanned down it. She got halfway down the page and suddenly stopped.  Reading something, she shook out her head as she read it again widening her eyes. A smile appeared on her mouth and grew wide.

"That's it…that's it!" She dropped the notebook and thrashed her body from side to side, trying to wake her sleeping husband. "Mac wake up!"  
MacGyver woke with a start, his wife's exclamation and rocking body pulled him from the land of slumber. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

She flipped him off her back and crawled up his body looking down into his sleepy, startled face. His blond hair was disheveled and his dark eyes were wide and glassy. 

"Baby we're going to get her first thing Monday morning." 

Gillian's face grew serious, there was more to this simple error than met the eye.

MacGyver sat at his desk typing on his computer. He had ditched the suits and decided to go with a pair of black jeans and a red button down shirt. His dark eyes roamed over the screen as his fingers did the flying over the keys.  A knock on the door broke his concentration and he turned his head to the left to acknowledge it.

"Come in."  He glanced back at the screen trying to find his place in the report he was typing. 

The wooden door opened and a pair of shiny silver Stilettos walked across his carpet. 

MacGyver raised his head to see Nikki walk into his office in a short thigh high skirt and small jacket to match. The pewter colored material had the tiniest hint of shine to it that seemed to match her mood; a Cheshire cat grin flashed on her painted red lips.

"Well Good Morning MacGyver. I see you're back to your old unprofessional ways."

Mac shook his head as he went right back to his typing. "Still the same old Barracuda, now you're dressing like one." He whispered under his breath so no one else could hear.

"Excuse me?" Nikki cocked her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you say something?"

"No, not one word." A seemingly innocent grin bloomed on his lips; the corners of his mouth drew up like a bow.

"Uh huh." Nikki walked around his desk and perched one hip up on it. "You really should be nice to me you know."

Mac stopped typing and turned his chair towards her. "Hey I'm being nice. If I wasn't I'd have thrown you out of my office by now."  

The dark haired woman nodded, her eyes slightly narrowing. "Come on Mac, if this is your idea of being nice…"

MacGyver sighed, wiping his hands down his face. After being subjected to her for a week straight his patience had come to an end. "Nikki I've got a lot of work to do and no time to do it in. What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I think you know why." She got up from his desk, her hands folded in front of her.

He opened his mouth a little and raised his head. "Oh that's right… that money thing."

"Money thing?" Her words were mixed with laughter as she sat down across from him. "Twelve thousand dollars is hardly a _thing_ to take lightly MacGyver. You're in pretty serious trouble."

"Nope just a computer error, that's all it was." 

A dangerous scowl darkened her features. "And just where's your proof of this mysterious computer error that wasn't in the log?"

MacGyver smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "It'll be along."

The office door opened and Gillian walked in, followed by Pete. The stout man in the black suit scowled heavily as he stepped into the room.

Nikki got on her feet. "Morning Pete, Gillian."

Pete stood beside his Assistant Director of Operations. "Well you're half right, but as for the good part--" 

Gillian came to work in a pair of black leggings and a blue ribbed shirt, her long hair loose. She walked right up to Nikki and reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper.

"You want proof? How's this?"

Nikki sighed as she took the paper from Gillian and unfolded it. She read its contents carefully and her dark eyes turned fiery as she looked up at the red haired woman. 

Gillian took the paper from her. "This _proves that the Board took the money out of Mac's account on New Year's Eve, but a problem with the mainframe didn't let the transfer go into the regular log. I had to search the two backups for a record of the transaction." _

"There are _two _backups?" Her gaze was as cold as ice. "So you found the proof, congratulations."

"Oh I found more than that." Gillian turned around and looked at both men. "Nikki knew all along what happened to the money. She even erased the entry in the second log but she overlooked the third, that's where I found the money and what happened to it."

The dark haired woman was on her feet in an instant. "That's a lie!"

"Is it?" Gillian stood face to face with her. "I checked the user log this morning and it had showed that you had access to the backup log right before you came sauntering into this office with your false accusations!"

"You have no proof of that!"

"Oh yes I do!" Gillian pulled another paper out of her pocket. "Number 2418, isn't that the number Pete gave you so you could access the computers?" She crumbled up the paper and dropped it. "You wanted Mac to sweat didn't you? A little payback perhaps for a lost job here at the foundation?"

MacGyver watched the scene unfold, shaking his head. He knew Nikki had blamed him for her lost job but he had no idea she was capable of this.

Nikki's mouth dropped open. "How _dare you accuse me of doing that!"_

Both of Gillian's eyebrows went up. "So you're denying it? You've been riding him since the day you came here! All those snide little comments and nit picks, every chance you _got_ you were on him!"

The two women were staring each other down; Nikki's red lips were nothing more than a red line drawn in her face. "And what if I _was_ Gillian, so what!" She turned to glare at the blond man sitting behind his desk taking a few steps towards it, her anger could no longer be contained and it burst forth inside her like a damn.

"I lost my job because of him and I wanted him to pay! I belonged here at Phoenix and I was fired! I'd do _anything_ to get it back!"

Gillian shook her head. "No, the board made the decision to let you go. My husband had nothing to do with it and you know it!" She gave her a sideways glance, Nikki's last statement echoing in her mind. She saw the way the dark haired woman glared at her husband and the realization hit her like a thunderbolt. "You set him up, didn't you?"

Nikki scoffed, laughing. "Oh you think so huh? You _really think I'm capable of doing something like that?"_

The comments tightened Gillian's lips. "You're not a stupid woman. Deny it all you want Nikki but that's exactly why you wanted. For Mac to come to you, asking for your help to get him out of this big mess, right?" She shook her head slowly. "I'm sure the board would be grateful to you for clearing Mac that they'd give you a reward, your old job perhaps?"   

A cold grin came to Nikki's face as she once again stood toe to toe with Gillian. "So I set him up, so what! What about me? You didn't think I suffered when I lost my job here? Do you know embarrassing and humiliating it was?" Her mouth twisted in a sneer. "And what about you _Mrs. MacGyver? You think I don't know who you are? The MacKenzie name is well known." Nikki shook her head, a smug look on her face. "Isn't that special? The Princess and the Pauper, how charming is that? Just like a fairy tale." She turned and looked at MacGyver, her sneer only deepening. "Finally found true love?" _

The dark haired woman made a tisk tisk sound and shook her head. "Get real MacGyver, I know you too well. She's nothing more than a meal ticket for you. Little Miss Money Bags with her deep pockets and long legs, you married her for her money Mac, the whole world knows that."

MacGyver swallowed hard, shaking his head. "No, that's not true Nikki." His eyes shifted to look at his wife and a small smile came to his face. "I love Gillian, she's my soul mate." 

Pete was angry too, a deep scowl on his mouth. "That's enough Nikki! The investors are going to hear about what you've done!"

"Oh sure Pete! Of course! Take his side! Your number one agent!" Nikki moved away from the chair and around the desk to stare down both men. "What do you know? You wouldn't know a good agent if one crawled across your desk!"

The stout man's mouth dropped open. "MacGyver is the best agent that the Phoenix Foundation has or ever _will have!"_

"He's a loser Pete! I mean just look at him!" Nikki raised her arm, her red nails flashing in the overhead light.

Gillian's dark eyes looked like boiling coffee, she had had enough and walked over to Nikki and grabbed her by the arm spinning her around. The red haired woman's temper slipping through her fingers like grains of sand.

"Shut up Nikki! I've had it with you and your crap! For the past week you've been flying off at the mouth!"

Nikki jerked her arm out of Gillian's grasp. "Oh yeah? And just what are you going to do about it?"

The red haired woman grinned. "Something I should have done the very first day I met you." Her left hand curled up in a ball and before either man could say one word it flew, connecting with the right side of Nikki's jaw.

Nikki's head whipped sideways, her dark hair spilling over her face as her hand came up and touched the side of her mouth; her brown eyes wide and stunned. Her face darkened in anger as she suddenly launched herself at Gillian, crashing into her as they both fell onto the floor. 

The two women rolled around and Gillian took the upper hand, she landed another punch to Nikki's face, her fist striking her nose and causing it to bleed.

The dark haired woman gasped in pain, she grabbed Gillian by her shirt and rolled them over once more. Nikki looked down at Gillian and slapped her, grabbing a handful of her red hair as she did so.  A red mark quickly began forming on her cheek.

Both men gasped their jaws dropping as their heads turned to look at each other, neither man unsure if they had seen what had just transpired. 

MacGyver's astonishment faded, he came back to himself and ran at both women. "Pete! Help me break them up!"

The stout man quickly followed, he too was stunned by the two women slugging it out.

Gillian recovered from her slap and brought her left leg up, knocking Nikki off of her. She went flying sideways onto the carpeting flashing her garter belt and panties as her skirt flew up, the action ripped it up the side. The red haired woman landed on top of Nikki and punched her again; her knuckles hit her cheek and the impact area started to turn purple. 

"Gillian stop it!" Mac grabbed his wife around the waist and tried to pull her off of Nikki but she was furious and it was like trying to wrestle an alligator, she thrashed around even under her husband's strong grip. 

Pete went around Mac and tucked his hands under Nikki's arms and tried to pull her out from under Gillian. "You two are grown women, stop it!"

Both women were oblivious to the two men; they were too busy going after one another. 

"Mac talk to her! Get her to see reason!" Pete pulled on Nikki, trying to free her and break up the fight.

MacGyver leaned close to his struggling wife. "Gillian the baby! Remember the baby?"

His words managed to break through the cloud of anger; Gillian stopped struggling and allowed her husband to pull her off of Nikki. 

Pete helped Nikki get to her feet, her silver suit was torn and tattered, her dark hair was a mess and her nose was still bleeding a little bit. The young woman swayed against Pete, leaning against his chest. "I'm going to take her to the first-aid station Mac."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll take care of Gillian." He sat her down on the floor and stood up. 

Gillian watched Pete put his arm Nikki's waist and take her out of the room. She turned back to see her husband's face, not able to read his expression. She was untouched with the exception of her mussed hair and a reddish purple mark on her face. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

MacGyver didn't say a word; he went over to his couch and pulled the cushions off of it. He folded out the bed and fluffed out the sheet and thin blanket.  He went back over to his wife and scooped her up, laying her down on the bed.

Gillian swallowed hard as she watched him go back to his desk and crouch down. He opened the bottom drawer and took out a first-aid kit, taking a cold pack from it.

She sat up, not being able to take his silence anymore. "Mac I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did!" She laid back down, rubbing her sore cheek. "I know I probably screwed up the foundation for good, once Nikki goes back and reports this to the investors." She swallowed hard and placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it. "I'm sorry Baby, I'm glad you're too tiny to have been hurt."

Her husband sat down on the bed and opened the package, he squeezed the gel pack and it began to turn cold. He laid it against her bruised cheek, seeing her guilt ridden expression on her face.  

MacGyver sighed, shaking his head. "Gillian it's all right, it's going to be okay."

Gillian's lower lip began to tremble. "The foundation is going to lose its investors because of what I did."

His face softened and he reached out to stroke her face. "I don't think so. Despite what Nikki did the foundation hasn't misused that money."

"But she can make up any story she wants and when she does we're through!" There were tears of shame rolling down Gillian's face.

"No, the budget reports speak for themselves. They're solid proof we've use the investor's money wisely. I don't believe for one second that we're finished. " Mac caressed her bruised cheek gently, his fingers gliding over it. "Are you okay?"

Gillian nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, my face hurts though." She swallowed hard as she gazed into his face. "Are you angry with me?"

Mac touched her stomach gently. "I'm angry at what Nikki did; I thought she was my friend. I can't believe she would set me up like that."

"I know neither could I. But the things she said are what made me lose my temper." She touched his hand. "Are you mad I got into a fight? Because if you are I don't blame you, what I did was not only unprofessional and dumb, but it could also get me charged with assault."

MacGyver's hand curled around her wrist and tugged on it, sitting her up. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm not mad at you Gill, I can't be." He touched the back of her head and stroked her hair. "She's been provoking you all week, and the things she said today…I would have been furious enough to slug her too if I was you."

Gillian closed her eyes, squeezing her husband tighter. "No one talks bad about you, not in my presence. You don't deserve to be treated like that and she's been doing it all week. I wasn't about to stand for it anymore. I only hope the foundation isn't punished because of it."

Mac pulled back from the hug. "It's not going to happen; I'm going to go talk to Nikki right now." He put his hand on her shoulders and laid her back down. "I want you to rest okay? I'll be right back."

Gillian reached out and took his hand. "If it takes me having to apologize to keep our investors, I'll do it."

The blond man leaned down and planted a kiss on his wife's lips. "I know you'd do it, that's why you're a good person _and_ a good wife that's full of surprises." A grin drew back his lips showing his teeth. "And most of all…you've got a _great_ right cross."

Both of Gillian's eyebrows went up and she couldn't help but snicker. She reached up and touched Mac's cheek. 

He took her hand away from his face and kissed it. "I'll be right back."

Mac stood up and left the room, closing his office door behind him.

The first-aid station was a small office that an RN hired by the foundation worked out of. The office was the size of an overgrown closet, one whole wall covered with glass and silver metal cabinets that were filled with medical supplies. Beside it there was a small cot that had a sheet and thin blue blanket over it and Nikki was lying on it, a wet washcloth across her forehead.

Pete had his coat off, draped on the nearby chair as he sat beside her dabbing her nose with his a piece of gauze. "Are you all right Nikki?"

The dark haired woman opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay." Her tone was gentle, almost defeated as she looked away from her friend. 

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that this happened, I don't know what to say."

Nikki slowly turned her head towards the stout man in the white dress shirt and grey suspenders. "There's nothing to say Pete, it wasn't your fault." Her eyes began welling up with tears as her lower lip began to tremble. "It was mine."

Pete touched her shoulder, feeling horrible and guilt ridden. "But Gillian-"

She shook her head as a sob escaped her throat. "It wasn't Gillian's fault either. She had every right to hit me."

"Nikki I don't understand." Pete gave her shoulder a squeeze. "What's happened to you? The Nikki Carpenter that used to work for me wouldn't do this." He swallowed hard. "You _did_ set MacGyver up didn't you?"

A pair of dark remorseful, wet eyes met a pair of blue ones and she nodded her head. "Gillian was right about everything. I did set Mac up hoping he'd come to me for help." 

"But Nikki _why? Why did you do this? Do you miss Phoenix that much?"_

Nikki sat up slowly, her body feeling heavy and sore. She turned towards her friend, swallowing hard. "My life has been a mess Pete, ever since I left here." A trembling hand came up and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. "I went to work for the Rand Corporation and that's where I still am but I'm not happy there." She sighed, taking a deep hitching breath. "And as for my personal life I've got through half a dozen losers trying to find another man like Adam." The mention of her dead husband's name sent a fresh wave of tears down her cheeks. "I miss him so much."

Pete took her hand giving it a squeeze. "I know you do. But if you're having problems why don't you go see someone?"

"I have been seeing someone." Nikki sniffled, clearing her throat. "I've been on antidepressants for the past few years but they don't seem to be helping me anymore. I know what I did was wrong Pete, I was just desperate to get back to this place because this is happiest I've ever been my whole life." She lowered her head for a moment. "I don't know what to do. I've hit rock bottom and I can't climb my way out of it."

Nikki's hands trembled as they covered her face; she broke down into deep sobs that spoke of sorrow and despair.

Pete reached out and touched her on the shoulders pulling her against his chest. He felt a lump in his throat as he held her, it was hard seeing someone he considered a friend in such pain. 

"It's going to be all right Nikki, I promise." His hand stroked her dark hair in a gentle, soothing fashion.

The door opened slowly and Pete turned his head to see MacGyver standing there, the blond man looked pained.

"You hear any of that?"

Mac nodded as he crouched down and touched the weeping woman on the back. "Nikki?"

Her crying tapered off as she turned her head to look at the man touching her. As soon as their eyes met she broke down again. "Go away Mac." Her face once more burrowed into Pete's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." MacGyver touched her dark hair; he licked his lips and pressed them together. "You need help Nikki, I want to help you."

Nikki sat up, wiping her face again. "Why? After what I did to you why do you want to help me?"

"Because I care about you." Mac's fingers came up to gently brush a stray tear away. He sat down on the bed beside her and put his hand on the back of her neck. He pushed her towards him, hugging her.

Nikki leaned against him, her arms coming around his waist tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mac." 

He nodded, rubbing her back. "It's all right Nikki."

"The things I said and what I did…How can you possibly forgive me for them?"

Mac swallowed hard, rocking her. "Friends forgive each other."

"Are you still my friend MacGyver?" Nikki pulled back from his chest, her face shiny and wet with tears and blood from her nose. Her dark, pained eyes pleaded for him to say that he was. 

MacGyver took one look at her and his earlier comment to his wife questioning Nikki's friendship seemed to dry up and blow away. Despite what she had done and how angry he had been, she _still was his friend. _

"Yes I am." He gave her a small smile. "And I want to help you, I know just the person you can talk to."

"Who?"

"Dr. Linda Beatty.  She helped me through a tough time not too long ago and I think she can do the same for you."

Nikki took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she looked at both men. "I'll fax the budget reports to Carver and let him know that he can tell the investors that everything's fine. And then I'll resign, that place just doesn't suit me."

Pete sighed out of relief. "I think that's a good idea, some time off would be the best thing."

Mac agreed, reaching down to take her hand and squeeze it. "Linda has a clinic that's about a half hour's drive from here. It's this beautiful little place out in wine country with lots of fresh air and sunshine, just perfect for a fresh start."

Nikki leaned against his shoulder. "There's just one more thing before I go." 

"What's that?"

She lifted her head to meet MacGyver's dark eyes. "I want to talk to Gillian."

The red haired woman had fallen asleep, the emotion and physicality of the fight had drained her. She laid on her side, her hands tucked under her chin.

"Gillian?" Mac opened his office door, seeing his wife asleep. He brought his finger to his lips as he waved Nikki inside. "Guess all that activity wore her out."

The dark haired woman had taken off her suit, it was torn beyond wear. She was now in a Phoenix Foundation t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, courtesy of MacGyver. 

"Yeah, looks that way."

Mac walked over to the bed and sat down on it, stroking his wife's hair. "Gillian?"

She stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She rolled onto her back and saw her husband beside her. 

"Hey…"

Nikki stood beside the bed and her presence was quickly noticed by Gillian, who sat up quickly. She swallowed hard, taking in the sight before her. 

There was a purple mark on Nikki's jaw and her nose was a bit red, her makeup had been washed off and her clothes were different. Despite what had happened earlier, the dark haired woman seemed almost happy; her dark eyes seemed lively and sparkling.

Gillian cleared her throat, not sure exactly what to say. "Uhh…hi."

"Hi, do you mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thank you." Nikki sat down in front of Gillian, folding her legs under her. "We had quite a fight, didn't we?"

She saw the purple bruise on Gillian's cheek and there were a few scratches on her neck.

Gillian nodded, licking her lips. "Yeah we did." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Nikki., my temper got the best of me. I've got no excuse for what I did, just please don't give the investors a bad report about us."

MacGyver put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "There isn't going to be a bad report."

"There's not?" Gillian turned towards her husband, her eyes wide.

He shook his head. "No."

"MacGyver's right." Nikki tucked a stray hair behind her ear and sighed. "Everything that happened was my fault Gillian. The fight, the set up, all of it." She glanced at Mac. "I've got some problems and I thought coming back to this place just might solve them. But it's not that simple and I need help."

"Nikki spent the last two hours with Linda and she's going to get the help she needs to get back on track." Mac squeezed his wife's shoulder. "I'm going to take her to Linda's clinic tomorrow. She's going to stay there awhile."

Gillian nodded. "Linda's the best, she'll help you."

"Yes she is." Nikki cleared her throat. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened between us. I was out of line and wrong. Can you forgive me?"

The red haired woman reached out and gently touched Nikki's hand. "Of course I can." She gave it a squeeze. "Sometimes things can overwhelm us and make us do things we wouldn't normally do."

"You're right, they can." Nikki sighed. "Hopefully I'll be able to get past them and get on with my life."

"I think you will, you're off to a good start."

Nikki gave Gillian a smile. "Thanks for saying that, but we'll know in time if you're right."

Gillian came into the master bedroom holding a large bowl of popcorn. She had taken off her work clothes and had changed into a long purple t-shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail and her feet were bare as she climbed onto the dark green comforter and leaned back against the headboard.

"Mac, come on! I want to watch the movie!"

_"I'm coming hold your horses!"_  A voice from the bathroom called out and the door opened.  

MacGyver stepped out wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. With him came a strong whiff of soap and shampoo and the young woman grinned.

"Hubba hubba! I just _love_ that shower fresh smell."

Mac shook his head as he picked up his brush and ran it through his hair as he stood in front of his dresser. 

"You're biased." He set the brush down and jumped onto the bed, stretching out beside his wife. "So what are we watching?"

Gillian picked up the remote and aimed it at the television. "That's a surprise." The black screen displayed the word PLAY in white lettering as the VCR whirred to life. She set the remote down and offered the popcorn to her husband. "So how did it go this morning with Nikki?"

"Pretty good." Mac took the bowl and set it in his lap, picking up a few kernels and popping them into his mouth. "She was a little upset and scared but I think she's going to be okay. She's strong and has survived a lot."

Gillian nodded. "Yeah I think so too, she seemed pretty tough." 

Mac ate a few more popcorn kernels. "You know she said she's grateful for that fight?" 

"She is? Why?"

"She said if it wasn't for that she wouldn't be getting help."

That brought a smile to Gillian's face. "So she's _glad I punched her?"_

"Well maybe not _that_. I'm sure she would have preferred something less painful." 

"Yeah me too." Gillian touched her cheek, it was still sore from where Nikki hit her. 

MacGyver leaned close to her and kissed the purple mark. "She promised to stay in touch."

"Oh good." Gillian turned towards the television as the screen burst to life. "Come on let's relax and enjoy the movie.

The camera panned as a row of grey headstones and a cemetery came into view.  MacGyver creased his brow as he saw a couple standing beside one.

"What's this?"

_"Night of the Living Dead._ A remake of the classic horror movie."

The blond man groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes. "Gillian come on! Why can't we watch something else?"

"Because it's my turn to pick and I picked this." She stuck her tongue out at her husband as she took the bowl of popcorn from him. 

MacGyver sighed as he had another handful of popcorn. "Oh all right, I suppose one night of cheese won't hurt."

"Mac I don't think Wisconsin has as much cheese as this movie's got." Gillian set the bowl of popcorn aside and climbed over her husband's legs, parting them and settling between them. "You mind if I sit here?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him briefly as she leaned back against his chest.

"Sure, I don't mind." 

Mac put his arms around her waist as they settled down to watch the movie.


End file.
